The invention relates to an arrangement for producing selvage in woven fabrics. The arrangement is advantageously arranged in front of the weave shaft.
The selvage threads are, because of their irregular interweaving paths, advantageously taken of separate spools and are operatively moved by the arrangement, whereas the warp threads are moved by the regular weaving shafts and are in most cases guided by the healds suspended from the frames, which serve for producing the woven material.
There are already known arrangements (German Pat. No. 1,814,269) in which pairs of rigidly connected needles are arranged one above the other. It is possible to produce with such an arrangement oppositely running setting twist selvages. However, due to the rigid connection between the needles of each pair of needles, the adjustability and variability of such an arrangement is very limited.
There is, furthermore, known an arrangement disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,246,619 wherein needles which are adjustably arranged in pairs can produce twist selvages. Here too, the arrangement of pairs of levers provide only a very limited range for setting of the selvage threads for the woven material.